Journey to Love - Lily and James
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: Hiya all. This is the beginning of many more chapters to come . . . it's a unique storyline and all . . . i'll post the parts up one by one, but i'm kinda busy with school, so plz be patient!! Thanks . . . and don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!!!!!!
1. Journey to Love - Lily and James

**Journey to Love**

**Lily / James**

> **This is the first chapter of many more to come. Again, this is based on a lovely movie, DDLJ. Hope you like it!!!!! Tell me in a review . . . please???!! Usual disclaimers apply.**
> 
> ---
> 
> Lily Evans leaned back in her seat, sighing with happiness. Life was just perfect. She was warm, content, sitting in the Evans' car, on her way home. Traces of sadness lingered in her mind, because she was leaving behind Hogwarts - seven years of wonder and magic.
> 
> Lily was unsure about what she was going to do with her future. As Head Girl of Hogwarts, she had the highest scores, along with James Potter, the Head Boy. She was well known for being one of the smartest, most fun, mischievous, and prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She was rather striking, with her dark red hair and cucumber green eyes that were always sparkling with mischief.
> 
> Now, it was time to go home.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dinner at the Evans' household was a formal, yet fun affair. There was a lot of chatter, even though there were only four chatterers. Today was no exception, Lily thought. She was buzzing here and there, telling everyone about her last year at Hogwarts. Her parents were pretty supportive of her magical blood, so she had no problems with that.
> 
> "Lily darling, we received a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Cooke last week," said Mr. Evans, opening the conversation. The table fell silent, and Lily noticed her mom looking away.
> 
> "Cooke?" she asked, puzzled. "I don't remember anyone by that name, Daddy."
> 
> Her father chuckled, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Brent Cooke is one of my best childhood friends. He has one son, David. You are going to be engaged to him."
> 
> Lily looked up, shocked. Her eyes were wide open, and the table had a hushed air around it. She gulped.
> 
> "E-engaged, Daddy? I'm only 17!" she stammered out. Her father chuckled again.
> 
> "Yes, Lily. You are going to be engaged next year. The Cookes have invited us to spend a month at their house in East Hamstead. We were planning to go in December. I will tell you all about it tomorrow," he said.
> 
> Lily nodded, her eyes downcast. Everyone at the table looked back at their plates. 
> 
> "M-may I be excused, please? I don't feel very well," Lily lied, and after seeing her father nod, rushed out of the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Lily?" Mrs. Evans whispered, as she came into the room. Lily was sitting on her bed, eyes red, tearing pages out of her diary.
> 
> "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" her mother asked, sitting down on the bed.
> 
> "Mom," Lily whispered. "How could Dad do this to me? How could he make my life's decision for me? I don't even know who David Cooke is . . . how can I be engaged to him, mom? How can I marry someone I don't love?" she choked out, burying her head in her mom's arms.
> 
> Her mom patted her hair, stopping her own tears.
> 
> "Lily, darling, your father gave Mr. Cooke his word long ago. And your father's word is his life. I know it is not fair . . . it is not right. But there is nothing we can do, Lily. It's all up to your father."
> 
> Lily nodded, tears flowing freely down her face.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Lily, the paper says something about a tour in Europe through the Eurail, for a month. I thought it might be a good chance for you to see different places before you settle down," said Mr. Evans, the next afternoon.
> 
> Lily had been quiet all day, still thinking about the night's incidents, and her future.
> 
> "Hmmm?" she asked, looking up from a book she was pretending to read. Mr. Evans repeated what he said.
> 
> "Do you want to go? It's next month, so you will have enough time before we go to the Cookes' place," he said.
> 
> Lily was about to refuse, when an idea struck her. _One month. One month of freedom before I'm forced to leave everything behind. Who knows what can happen in a month? _Images of Paris and Rome flitted through her mind. 
> 
> "Sure, Daddy. Should I sign up today?" she said, a new spark of happiness lighting up inside her.
> 
> _One month of freedom. That's it._
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Uhhhhh" Lily said to herself, tugging at her hat, which was slipping off. She dropped her two travelling bags beside her, and took off her hat, stuffing it in her bag. She scanned the timetable in front of her. "Eurail, 10:45" she read out. She glanced at her watch, picked up her bags, and ran to platform 6.
> 
> When she reached the platform, she found it empty, and the train almost ready to close. In front of her, she saw a boy with messy black hair running towards the train. She ran, hoping she wouldn't miss the train. The boy saw her running, and extended his hand as he got into the train. Lily ran harder, and grasped his hand firmly, as he pulled her inside the train. The doors shut behind them.
> 
> Panting, she dropped her bags and leaned against the wall of the compartment. She looked up to say "thanks . . ." to the boy, but stopped when she saw him.
> 
> "James Potter?" she said, weakly. He smiled in response.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **What do you think??? Tell me in a review, pleeeeease. It's a long series, ending in Lily and James being together. If you review, I'll write the next part. If not . . . . . .**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	2. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Part 2

**Journey to Love, 2**

**Lily / James**

> **Thanks for reviewing, I got encouraged and decided to post this chapter soon. Note, I'm really busy with school, so I might not be able to post the next part as soon as this. Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review . . . !**
> 
> **I know it's odd to have an arranged marriage and all, and it's probably untrue, but hey, it's fanfiction! And Lily's dad isn't that bad after all . . . you'll find out in the end. . .**
> 
> ---
> 
> Lily steadied herself against the wall, as the train started moving. In front of her, James stood, hands folded, staring at her mischievously.
> 
> "What're _you_ doing here?" she asked. Then she bit her lip, realizing that she had just sounded very rude. She didn't really know James Potter that well . . . he was mischievous and cute, and played pranks on people. . . and she had worked with him as Head Girl. He was never a serious person.
> 
> "Sorry, I mean, you're going on a muggle tour?" she said, rephrasing her question. James smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. His hair tumbled down all over, and Lily resisted the urge to reach forward and flatten it down.
> 
> "Well . . . you know, nothing to do. Pops sent me here, thought it might be good for me, and all. Sirius and Remus are here too, in the train somewhere . . . ," he said, sitting down. The compartment was not really a compartment, she realized. It was a small passageway, and the door was locked from the other side. _Guess we're stuck here_, she thought.
> 
> "Ohh....er, who's Pops?" she asked, quizzically. "My Dad," he said, with a short chuckle.
> 
> Lily smoothed her skirt, and was about to sit down when her suitcase fell open, clothes spilling out.
> 
> "Darn!" she exclaimed, picking up everything and dumping it in. It was kind of embarassing, your clothes in full view of a guy. Luckily, James was fiddling with the door, trying to open it. She hurriedly slammed the suitcase shut, and locked it, leaning it against the wall. She sat down on the floor, resting her tired legs for a moment. Beside her, James sat down.
> 
> James was hardly sitting for a minute, when he started fiddling under him. _That guy can't sit still for a minute_, she thought, turning to look out of the window. A second later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. James was holding a lacy white underwear, belonging to her . . . 
> 
> "Um, this thing . . ." he said, pointing to it. Lily snatched it from him and stuffed it into her handbag, face red. "I thought so," he said, grinning.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Two days later, Lily found herself tagging along Sirius, Remus and James. The three of them were constantly upto mischief, and Lily felt really bored. The train wasn't even in Paris yet. As she gazedo out of the window, she saw the train pulling into a station. "Versailles" she read out, from a plaque on the station. In the distance, she saw a souvenir shop. 
> 
> "I'll get something at the shop," she said, turning around to the guys. She only saw Sirius and Remus.
> 
> "Where's James?" she asked. Sirius pointed to the shop. Lily sighed, and walked out of the compartment.
> 
> At the shop, she saw James fiddling around with different scout knives, driving the shopkeeper crazy.
> 
> "And how much is this?" he said, holding up a metal handled one. "19 franc," the shopkeeper said, hardly looking at him. In the distance, she heard the gong of the train, signalling that it was going to leave soon.
> 
> She saw a cowbell dangling from a rod, and grabbed it. "How much?" she asked the shopkeeper. "12 franc," he replied. As she was taking out her change, James said, " Wait a minute! I came first. I buy first."
> 
> "Hurry up, train's coming," she said, taking out a 20 franc note. James took his own sweet time, holding up several knives and irritating the shopkeeper. Another gong from the train came.
> 
> "Keep the change," she said, grabbing the cowbell and running out of the shop. She ran to the platform, followed by James at her heels. Too late, the train was pulling out of the station.
> 
> "Look, the train's leaving," he said, as if she didn't know.
> 
> "James Potter," she said, gritting her teeth, fists clenched. "I _will_ kill you!!!!!!!!!!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Yeah I know, horribly short, sorry. No time!!!!!! I will work on it, dun worry. Only if you review, though. Lots and lots!!!!!!**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	3. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

**Journey to Love, 2**

**Lily / James**

> **I know this chapter has been SERIOUSLY delayed . . . but I'm SERIOUSLY sorry. School was SERIOUSLY busy, what with all the tests and quizzes and blah blah. Nywayz, hope you like this chapter. Read and review, puhleez, it means a lot to me.**
> 
> **Story plotline belongs to DDLJ.**
> 
> ---
> 
> 15 minutes later, Lily walked into the Customer Service Department of the Eurail. She was pretty worried, actually. All her bags containing her passport and ID were on the train . . . with Sirius and Remus. She winced, thinking about the condition her "private" garments would be in, with only them around.
> 
> "Excuse me? Could you tell me when the next train leaves for Zurich?" she asked an elderly man sitting at the counter. He peered up at her through his glasses.
> 
> "Zee next train to Zuireek leaves at eight fortee five at night," he replied, with a strong French accent. Lily went numb. She had expected it to leave immediately.
> 
> "Oh," she said, listlessly, and without saying thank you, she left.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once she was outside, she took a deep breath of air. _"Let's think this over logically,"_ she thought. Hearing a whistle, she spun around, and instantly groaned. James Potter stood there with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face that made him look like an idiot.
> 
> "Hey, Lily, you don't have to worry, I found out all the timings for the trains. I have everything planned out, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all!" he gabbled, so fast that Lily didn't get a word.
> 
> She stopped, and crossed her arms. In front of her, James kept going, not realizing that she wasn't next to him anymore.
> 
> "Uh? Where'd she go?" she heard him mumble, turning around. He walked back to her.
> 
> "Look, James," she said clearly and slowly, as though she was speaking to a kid.
> 
> "Ever since I met you, something has always gone wrong. You and your sweet-as-pie friends have made my trip very pleasant. Now, I would like to reach Zurich _at the right time_, so I can catch the Eurail from there," she said, pausing for a while, watching him take it in.
> 
> "Okay," he said, in a carefree manner. "Okay. So let's go. I have money, so you can pick. We can either rent a car or just go by train."
> 
> "No, James. I'm going _on my own. Not with you._" she said, her words painfully slow and icy.
> 
> In response, he laughed. Lily was getting more heated up. All he could do was laugh??
> 
> "Look, Lil. We're both going _to_ the same place _from_ the same place. What's the point in going separately? Huh?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders in a carefree manner.
> 
> "I'm going on my own, James, that's final," she said, shrugging his arm off and walking away.
> 
> "Whatever" she heard in the distance, undoubtedly James' voice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> An hour later, Lily was standing on the roadside, waving her hands at cars, waiting for a lift. No one stopped.
> 
> "YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO JAMES!" a little tiny voice in her mind said to her. She shook her head, still waving her hand. "_It's true, Lil. You would have been way better off," _the voice persisted. She groaned, feeling incredibly guilty. I JUST BLEW HIM OFF LIKE A FLY!!, she realized.
> 
> _"Oh well. NO use crying over spilled milk. He probably doesn't care anyway," _another voice said.
> 
> She shook out of her thoughts, hearing a car stopping near her. She ran over, and then stopped, staring. Two men in police uniforms stepped out of the white and blue car. 
> 
> "Uh . . . hi!" she said, uncertainly. The taller guy with a bushy moustache stared at her. 
> 
> "May I zee your passport pleeese," he said, with a strong French accent. Lily gulped.
> 
> "I - uh, I mean, I missed my train, and my passport was on the train," she said, her voice unnaturally squeaky and nervous.
> 
> "Zhen you haf to gum with us," the tiny guy said, grabbing her wrist.
> 
> "But, I don't have my passport, you don't understand, I was on the Eurail, I have no choice, it was not my fault, please," she shrieked out, almost yelling. The guy tried to lead her towards the car.
> 
> "_This is it. I'm dead._" she thought miserably.
> 
> * * *
> 
> James Potter was whistling "Auld Man Laury" in a carefree fashion, driving his rented red convertible through the streets of Versailles. 
> 
> "Too bad Lily didn't come with me," he thought to himself. "She is kinda striking." 
> 
> "James, you jerk - off. Remember what happened with Martha Pecan?" he thought, the wind blowing through his hair and ruffling it.
> 
> Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice on the side walk. A glimpse of red hair flying flashed in front of him. He pulled over quickly and assessed the situation.
> 
> "Ok, Lily getting caught by cops for no passport," he muttered. He quickly fumbled in his own backpack and fished out his passport. He ran wildly towards the car.
> 
> "Ohhhhhh, Senorita!! Oh my darling. I missed you sooooooooo much. Senoritaaaaaaa!!" he yelled out, hugging Lily tightly and planting a huge kiss on her cheek. She looked shocked, her pretty green eyes wide open.
> 
> "Ooooooh, thank you officer (shake hand with each of them), thank you. Ohhhhhhh Senorita!!! My darling .............. I missed you!!!!!!!!!!!" he said again, practically yelling. He planed another big juicy kiss on her cheek. She looked stunned.
> 
> "Thank you officer. Moi, James Potter, I'm James Potter, this is Senorita Lily Potter, my wife. (Plant another kiss). Thank you soooooo much for finding her, officer," he said, showing them his passport.
> 
> The officers hardly looked at the passport, returned it to him, and walked back to their car, looking at James hugging Lily tightly and kissing her all over her cheeks.
> 
> "Thank you!!! Arigato . . . al kamino . . . merci . . . bon jovi . . . el sapilo . . . du rakashi . . . chow san . . ." he sang out some gibberish, watching the car pull away.
> 
> A second later, Lily pushed him away. "How dare you touch me?" she screamed at him.
> 
> **Heheh . . . . that was kinda funny. Please read and review a lot, ok? This is one of my favorite parts. If you don't review, I won't put up the next part. Heheheh.....**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	4. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

**Journey to Love, 4**

**Lily / James**

> **I am seriously sorry for the looooooooong delay in getting this chapter up. There was nothing I could do though. I had millions of tests and homework assignments over the past month, and now, with the Easter vacation, I'm sick. Sooo o o o sorry. Nywayz, read, review, enjoy as usual.**
> 
> **Story plotline belongs to DDLJ. Read all previous chapters.**
> 
> ---
> 
> "How dare you touch me??!!" she screamed at him again, flinging her shawl at him. She was in a frenzy, she was really really mad. James just stood there silently, watching her.
> 
> "Why are you following me? How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?? What is wrong with you??" she shrieked, reaching forward, trying to throttle his neck. He stepped backward.
> 
> "Stop it!" he yelled back at her. "Shut up!!"
> 
> The suddenness of the situation quieted her. James was yelling at her?? That was a change. 
> 
> "Here I come in the nick of time to save your life and this is what I get? This is the thank you I deserve? You think I'm following you?! Get a life. What would a guy like me do with _you_?" he yelled, making her cower in fright.
> 
> "But . . ." Lily started, intending to apologize, bending forward.
> 
> "SHUT UP!!!!!" he yelled, throwing the shawl at her feet and stomping away.
> 
> ---
> 
> _Prongs, you really lost your cool_, a nasty little voice in his head told him. He shook his head, driving furiously, as if gripping the wheel with an iron hand would somehow let go of his tension. _Poor thing, she was probably just scared that the police cornered her. That was NOT nice, Prongs_, the voice persisted. He ran a hand through his messy hair, pulling up near a park. He practically ran out of the car, and sat down on the nearest bench.
> 
> _Really, James. You made her miss her train, then you save her, then you scream at her. That's two to one. Not nice._
> 
> "Okay!!" he said out loud, causing a passerby to stare at him. "Ok," he said again, lowering his voice. "Ok, I'll find her. Ok."
> 
> ---
> 
> Lily dabbed her eyes, fumbling in her bag for more tissue. _Hey Lil, that was your fault too. You yelled at him when he was trying to help you. It was your fault too,_ her conscience told her.
> 
> She sighed, leaning back against the bench she was sitting on. She had nowhere to go now. She had no idea what to do next. Where to go, what to do.
> 
> "If only James was here!" she said out loud. 
> 
> "He is here," she heard an irritatingly familiar voice behind her. 
> 
> "James!!" she said, grinning happily. "I'm . . ."
> 
> "Stuffit," he mumbled out, not looking at her. He beckoned at the car. Lily stood up and got in, subdued by his tone of voice. She stared at him as he started driving.
> 
> "Whatcha staring at?" he snapped at her.
> 
> "James? I'm sorry," she said, hesitantly. He braked the car suddenly, in the middle of the road. Cars behind them started honking.
> 
> "What did you say?" he asked in surprise, staring at her in turn.
> 
> "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I said a little too much in my anger. I'm sorry."
> 
> "It's ok," he said, giving her one of his killer smiles that made her melt inside. Putting his hand on the gearshift, he said, "In big hearts like mine, small things like this always happen."
> 
> Lily grinned back in response.
> 
> ---
> 
> **Ok, what do you think? It's easter break, so expect some more chapters soon, but only if I get 20 reviews minimum. Please. Pretty please????**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	5. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

**Journey to Love, 5**

**Lily / James**

> **Holy cow!! You weren't expecting this chapter out so soon, were you?? Oh well . . .**
> 
> **Oh yeah, last time I wrote I wanted 20 reviews minimum. That was a typo, people, (I said that in the reviews too). I was typing with my computer contrast on low, because I was mad at my brother and he was peeking over my shoulder and it's a long story . . . so I'm sorry. I usually don't demand reviews, but don't mind my craziness . . . I'm way off nowadays. I had a whack of fun writing this chapter, and I've tried to make it a little longer as well. Enjoy . . . **
> 
> ---
> 
> "So, have you been here before?" James asked, conversationally. Lily shook her head. 
> 
> "I've hardly been anywhere, really. What about you? Is this your first time?" she asked.
> 
> "Well . . . it's my first time in France. But I've been to other places with Pops," he said, leaning back in his seat.
> 
> "James?" Lily asked, a thought striking her. He nodded.
> 
> "Who is this Senorita person? You were calling me Senorita when the cops were here . . ." she said, trying to hide a smile.
> 
> "Oh, her. She is Martha Pecan. My previous girlfriend. She was from Spain," he said, focusing on the road ahead. Lily smiled knowingly.
> 
> "So . . . when are we going to reach Zurich?" she said, trying to keep the conversation going.
> 
> "Zurich . . . oh, what's left in Zurich? This is the real Europe. Now, you just relax. I'm here. Nothing can go wrong with me around," he said, in a carefree manner that bugged her.
> 
> As he spoke, the car squealed and Lily's head thumped forward and backward in her seat. With a groan and a screech, the car stopped. She stared at James.
> 
> Not meeting her eye, he tried to start it up again, unsuccessfully. He sighed. "Europe is best seen when walking," he said, sounding like a tape recorder.
> 
> Lily groaned.
> 
> ---
> 
> " . . . and Dad . . . he is strict, but nice. He is a man of his word," Lily was telling James. They were walking down the road, their car abandoned about 3 kilometers ago. 
> 
> "James. . . I'm too tired. I can't go on anymore," she said, stopping to lean against the handrail.
> 
> James walked back to her. "What do you want me to do, carry you? Ok, Ok, listen. Just walk a little more, there is a house there and I'll see if we can find a room, ok?"
> 
> They walked ahead.
> 
> ---
> 
> "So we can move in now?" James asked, looking puny compared to the six foor tall man standing in front of him with a baby in his arms. The man nodded.
> 
> "Thank you," he said, smiling sweetly, which did not suit him. "Oooh, baby, cutie cutie," he said, and turned to Lily.
> 
> "Let's go," he said. 
> 
> "WOW, what a beautiful room!!" Lily exclaimed, the minute she entered. "Look at the view from this window!!" she said, squatting down to examine a little table near the door. James plopped on the feathery bed immediately. 
> 
> "So, where is your room?" Lily asked, still squatting. "This one," he said.
> 
> She turned. "Then which is my room?"
> 
> "This one," he said.
> 
> "You mean . . . the two of us are going to spend the night in the _same_ room?" she said, unbelievably.
> 
> "That's how bad the situation is," he said, still plopped down.
> 
> "I'm not that desperate. I'm going," she said, starting towards the door.
> 
> "Look, look Senorita. You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Ok? No problem, see?" he said.
> 
> "No way. I'm leaving," she said, opening the door.
> 
> "Ok, bye," he said. Lily was miffed that he didn't seem disturbed.
> 
> "I'm not kidding, I'm really going," she said again.
> 
> "What do you mean? That I get the whole bed? No problem. Bye!!" he said, waving at her.
> 
> Lily stomped out.
> 
> ---
> 
> Lily sat gingerly on a pile of hay in the barn. She lifted a box of matches near her and attempted to light one. She wasted several of them before she got a tiny fire going. The warmth was not enough to keep her from shivering.
> 
> She heard the door creak open and looked up. James entered, carrying his travel bag and another packet with him.
> 
> "WOW, what a beautiful room!" he said, mimicking her. "What a beautiful design," he said, holding up an imaginary curtain. "You know, Lily, your sense of living is UNMATCHABLE!!" he said, looking at her. She made a face.
> 
> "WOW!! You got a fire. Oh, it's so warm in here!" he said, continuing to torture her. Then, he resumed his normal voice.
> 
> "We got a nice, cozy room, but no!! Because of you, we have to spend the night in a barn, of all the places!!". Lily didn't reply.
> 
> "Here, eat," he said, throwing a carton at her feet. 
> 
> "I'm not hungry," she said, in a cold voice. "Ok. I don't care," he said, munching a ham sandwich. Lily's stomach grumbled, she was hungry but would not admit it.
> 
> Fifteen minutes later, James was smacking his lips and Lily's stomach continued to grumble. James sighed, picked up the carton, and crouched next to her.
> 
> "Eat," he said, in a much gentler voice.
> 
> "I told you I'm not hungry," she said.
> 
> "Ok. I'm sorry," he said, sounding as if it had taken him a lot of effort to say that word.
> 
> "What did you say??" she asked, staring at him in surprise.
> 
> "Sorry. In my anger, I said a little too much," he said, using the same words Lily had used that morning.
> 
> "It's ok," she said, taking the carton and smiling. "In big hearts like mine, small things like this always happen," she said, mimicking him again.
> 
> "But don't worry," he said. "I've got the tickets and timetable, everything's ready. Tomorrow, we take a bus to the station, and from there we stop at Bern. We can meet Sirius and Remus in the station there, while the Eurail stops," he said.
> 
> "Now, nothing can go wrong," he said, sitting down on the ground. To mark his words, a light sprinkle of snow fell through the numerous holes in the barn roof. In a minute, their fire was gone.
> 
> "Except for snow," he said, speaking to himself.
> 
> ---
> 
> **Ok, that's it for this chapter. Read, review and enjoy . . . **
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	6. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

Journey to Love 6

**Journey to Love, 6**

**Lily / James**

> **Hello everybody!!!!!! I've been off ffn.net for a loooooooooooong time. How long was it - 2 months? 3 months? Even more, maybe? Anywayz, I'm sorry. :)**
> 
> **I am drop dead busy with school. The past few months have been sooooo demanding. Anywayz, exams are next week and I'm writing a fanfic. Boy, am I crazy. We have a holiday today from school because there's a red rainstorm signal.**
> 
> **Anyway, enjoy this part. I've tried to make it longer, but you know me . . .**
> 
> **Tip: Read this story in a silent place. It's got a lot of emotions in it. Enjoy the experience.**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**
> 
> ---
> 
> Two hours later, Lily was sitting at the station, waiting for the train to Bern. The wind blew her hair into her eyes as she shivered. She tucked her hair behind her ears and saw James coming with two cups of coffee.
> 
> "Two spoons of sugar, three spoons of milk, your coffee!" he announced, slipping into the seat next to her. Lily smiled gratefully. The chilly weather was pretty intimidating, especially when she was sitting next to James Potter, and even more so because he was never serious. This trip was a really big adventure for Lily - she hadn't really "loafed around" as much before as she was now. 
> 
> _It's more fun this way_, she thought. _I don't want to go back home. Not when I know what's waiting for me. _Lily resolved to push all thoughts of her upcoming engagement to the back of her head. This was a time for fun.
> 
> "So, who's your current girlfriend?" she asked casually, sipping her coffee.
> 
> "Nobody," he replied. Lily stared at him, her green eyes wide open.
> 
> "Unbelievable! A guy like YOU? No current girlfriend. Whatever!" she exclaimed.
> 
> "Hmm" he said, seeming to think over something in his mind. 
> 
> "You know Lil, I've had lots of girlfriends. Lots of dates. But I've never really met a girl with whom I've fallen in love," he said, thoughtfully. He sighed. "But I can wait. I'm not in a hurry."
> 
> Lily grinned. "Ok," she said, leaning against him. "What kind of a girl would you like?" she asked, in a sisterly way. James ruffled his hair, took a deep breath, and began.
> 
> "I want this girl who's independant. You know? Not someone who always agrees with me. Someone who has their own say. The kind of girl, that, when I'm in love with her, I forget everything else. That kind of a girl."
> 
> Lily stared. His ideas were alarmingly similar to her dreams. She had dreamed of those kind of guys - caring, warm, loving.
> 
> "What about you?" he asked. "Have you ever been in love?"
> 
> Lily bit her lip. The conversation was coming dangerously close to her engagement thing.
> 
> Suddenly, something cracked inside her. _I'm gonna tell him everything, _she thought. _I don't care, I'm just gonna tell him everything._
> 
> She started as he did, with a deep breath. The whole story came pouring out. She showed no signs of emotion as she talked to him. He was silent throughout the whole thing. That comforted Lily. She knew that he was listening to her, understanding her.
> 
> "...so, that's it." she finished, looking away into the distance, avoiding his gaze.
> 
> "Hmm," he said. Then, he shook his head, his hair all ruffled up. "Damn."
> 
> That word comforted Lily, for some reason. It told her everything - it was better than any other consolation.
> 
> "Lily" he asked her. "You're going to spend the rest of your life with someone you haven't even seen. Are you happy?"
> 
> The last question shook her. Tears stung her eyes, as she leaned against him. For the first time in her life, a major decision was going to be made for her. Something in which she would have no say. Her body started shaking as tears rolled down her eyes. Beside her, James stroked her hair softly, putting two arms around her in a comforting hug. She buried her head on his chest, hugging him hard. A new friendship had been made. One that would last forever.
> 
> ---
> 
> The next three weeks flew by amazingly fast. Lily had no idea where the time went. She and James had tons of fun, in fact, she had enjoyed herself as she had never before. Sitting in the train, heading back to London, she stared out of the window, at all the pine trees, looking at the snow falling down in little flakes, some settling on the window pane. Her life was taking a turn that she wasn't ready for. She was too young to be engaged. It shouldn't happen to her. Not to her. Not to her who had big ambitions for her life. She didn't want to be engaged right now.
> 
> Opposite her, James was staring. At her. _Just the kind of girl I wanted. Ambitious. Independant. A more than good friend._ The past few weeks had been like heaven. He got to spend time with _her_. He got to know her like noone knew her. She told him her deepest secrets, all her ambitions. James felt like he knew her for years and years. 
> 
> _You did know her for years. At Hogwarts, remember?_ He went off into a tiny flashback, seeing him and her, scared little first years. Then he saw them taking their NEWTs, looking older, responsible, but still with big streaks of mischief. He saw them at their graduation ceremony, as head boy and head girl. He saw them on the Hogwarts Express, leaving behind a place that had given them everything.
> 
> He closed his eyes. _Lily was with me through my entire life, _he realized._ No one knows me as well as she does. And vice versa._ And James didn't want to let go. He wanted to treasure her forever, love her forever. He wanted her to be his forever. And ever more.
> 
> And he knew she felt the same way. Unspoken feelings flitted between them. It was like a whole new way of communication. Through eyes. Their eyes spoke a million words. Their hearts spoke even more than that. They were a perfect pair. _Made for each other._
> 
> But how could they be together? There were too many odds against them.
> 
> ---
> 
> "Bye Sirius! Be good" Lily said, hugging him as he waved and walked away. They were at the London station. Sirius and Remus left. It was only James and her. Alone.
> 
> She looked down for a moment, licking her lips. Then she looked up. And she saw it in his eyes. She saw him gazing at her with a powerful feeling written across his eyes. And Lily knew her eyes reflected the same feelings. They had fallen in love. The kind of love that lasts forever.
> 
> And for now, their eyes spoke for them. A final hug, a subdued goodbye. Lots of looking back. Lots of final waves. They each turned in a different direction. Perhaps never to meet again.
> 
> _Perhaps, never to meet again._
> 
> ---
> 
> **Okie, did you like that part? I'm always open to comments and suggestions in my review box! I love this part - it's got the most feelings. ****Anyway, I will not be posting the next chapter until the ****19th of June****. But after that, I'm FREE! Expect lots more chapters to come soon. And don't worry, the story is ****NOT**** over. Far from over. ****I will be BACK!!**
> 
> **Luv, Green Eyes**


	7. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

Journey to Love, 7  
  
Hi all! I know you guys will never forgive me but I really, really was busy with school. I almost forgot about ffn.net until I received some emails a while back, requesting me to start again. Well, its holidays, so yeah, I will write a couple more chapters of most of my fanfics. For now, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Lily smoothed down her white satin skirt and sighed. She was standing in front of a sturdy red oak door, but she just couldn't muster up the courage to ring the doorbell. Visiting the Cooke's definitely did not appeal to her, particularly on this chilly December morning. Her auburn-red hair cascaded down her shoulders, a few wisps straying across her face as a gentle draft blew through the trees of the perfectly managed Cooke lawn. Lily had several things on her mind, the first of them being James. There had been no word from him during the past week, after she had returned from her tour. What could she expect, anyway? She had no way of knowing what James' felt for her.all she could do was guess, and love him back.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Lily did not hear a sharp click and swish above her. A minute later, she was jolted out of her thoughts by someone calling out her name.  
  
"You must be Lily!" a voice called out. Lily looked up, her green eyes inquiring. A handsome white face looked down at her. A second later, the face disappeared, and the door in front of Lily opened. Before her stood a tall, strapping young man, his features quite handsome. Wispy brown- blond hair and light brown eyes, she observed. This must be David Cooke.  
  
"Come in," he said politely, his brown eyes scanning her face, while his hand reached forward to help her. Lily stepped into the warmth of the corridor, her mind a blur.  
  
"I'm Lily," she explained, somewhat hesitantly. Immediately, she was struck by a wave of foolishness. David smiled, though.  
  
"I knew it. I'm David, and by the way, you are as pretty as Mother said"  
  
Lily blushed red and looked down, conscious of David's eyes boring into hers. He ushered her into the hall, seated her, and went to call his parents, leaving Lily to her own confused thoughts once again. She absentmindedly gazed around the sitting room, taking in the cozy décor, the soft lighting, the high-class carpets and the expensive artwork on the walls. Still, James was on her mind. David seemed to be nice (and handsome), but Lily believed in mutual love, and so far, there was no affection for David on her part.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Cooke entered the hall noisily, with Mrs. Cooke clucking little explanations of adoration and surprise. She was a rather expensive woman, Lily thought. A rich velveteen dress covered her massive frame, and strands of pearls dangled from her neck and wrists. Her hair was done up in a coiffeur, with an elegant tortoiseshell comb embedded in its depths. Her manner was very eloquent, she constantly purred niceties to Lily. Mr. Cooke, on the other hand, seemed to be a rather formidable man. Dressed in an expensive suit and impressive tie, his attitude seemed to be rather stern. He was happy to see Lily, though, and he greeted her with a detached hug and a smile. Scary, Lily thought. She noticed David standing behind his parents, gazing at Lily's face with a wonder-like expression on his smooth face. What with all the formalities and the upcoming stay at the Cooke's, Lily pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the Cookes.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Mr. Potter stepped into his only son's room. Piles of Quidditch magazines and discarded robes lay on the floor, a general clutter crowded his desk. Across the room, in a sturdy brass case, lay James' broomstick. James himself was lying across his bed, oblivious to his fathers' presence. Mr. Potter sighed, and waded through the mess to his son's bed.  
  
"James, we need to talk," he started. James sat up straight, looking into the warm brown eyes of his father.  
  
"Who's the girl?," his father asked. "Lily", James replied automatically. A second later, he realized what his father was talking about. "Which girl, Pop?"  
  
"The one who's driving you crazy," his Dad said with a smile. He could always read his son's mind.  
  
Looking at his father's concerned yet inquiring eyes, James poured out everything. Everything that had happened during the tour, everything about Lily. As he spoke, his eyes lit up, and a faint smile of pride appeared on his face. Mr. Potter couldn't help but notice the change in his son's mood.  
  
"She sounds wonderful. What's the problem?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"She's going to get married, Pop. To her Dad's friends' son"  
  
Again, Mr. Potter sighed.  
  
"James, James, James. Let me tell you something. Your mother."  
  
James looked up at his father's eyes. Even now, seventeen years after his mother's death, Pop still seemed to be in love with her. Pop's eyes seemed to light up every time he spoke about Mom. And then James realized that he was looking at a mirror of himself.he saw himself in his dad.  
  
"Your mother.I had to fight to get her, James. Nothing comes easy in life, son. If you want Lily, go get her."  
  
James thought about it for a moment, then looked askingly at his father. His father smiled at him ruefully.  
  
"Go get her, son. Go get her."  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Expect Chapter 8 out in the next day or two. I promise!!! Also, make sure you review! I want to know if I'm getting crusty, or boring you all to death. Okie? So review and enjoy!! The next part will get more interesting, with a couple of discoveries by Lily and James gaining more confidence. Stay tuned!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Greeneyes 


	8. Journey to Love - Lily and James, Chapte...

**Journey to Love - Lily & James, Chapter 8**

**Well well...how long has it been? A year since the last time I posted a fic on ffn.net? Well people...I'm BACK!!! To stay? I dunno. But I've been writing up some fics like crazy, so stay tuned!! Most of you have probably forgotten the storyline, but read it!!! Please??? It's very very unique. I know that each individual chapter is really short but still...**

**Read, review, and enjoy!!!!**

James Potter kicked a pebble across his garden. His eyes circled the rows of potted plants, taking in the colors, the fresh green grass, and...the gnomes. Sighing heavily, he trudged over to the gnome, picked it up by its feet, and spun it crazily into the hedge. He sank into the grass suddenly, devoid of all energy and spirit. His mind was on Lily. He spoke softly to himself. "Dad said to go get her. Just like he went and got mom. But how? Where do I start? How do I start? Lily's getting engaged."

Behind him, Mr. Potter listened to his son's voice with a sinking heart. Already James was losing hope. Mr. Potter knew the feeling. It was as though this treasure, this beautiful, priceless treasure was right in front of his eyes. And in a flash, someone came and snatched it away. Mr. Potter sighed inwardly. Life was never easy. But he couldn't have James giving up, could he? With a slight quiver in his voice, he spoke.

"She's not engaged yet, James," he said. James spun around on the grass, and looked at his father dejectedly. "James," said Mr. Potter, sitting down beside his son. "You have to go find her, James. You love her. Are you going to let her go like this? Mooning around won't help, James. Will it?"

"But where do I start, Pops?" James asked, flopping down on the grass. 

"Go find her, James. Go find her," came the answer.

Prongs stood up.

* * * *

Meanwhile, Lily was perched delicately on an uncomfortable upholstered chair at the Cookes' place. Conversation flitted around her, but she wasn't listening. She had James on her mind. Would they ever meet again? Almost unconsciously, she whispered to herself, "Maybe."

Next to her, David Cooke turned his face. "Did you say something, Lily?" he asked, unfazingly polite. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on her lunch. David Cooke was too...attentive. It was obvious that he had totally fallen for her. She felt a pang of guilt that she wasn't paying enough attention to him, her fiancé to be, but then, it wasn't SHE who had wanted to be here anyway. It was all her Dad's fault. _Oh Dad, she thought sadly. Why don't you ever understand me?_

As if he had heard what she was thinking, her dad spoke. "So Lily, what do you think?" Lily winced internally. "Huh?" she said. Then, realizing she had sounded very undignified, she corrected herself. "I didn't catch what you were saying, Daddy." Mr. Evans smiled and said, "What do you think of the picnic plans, honey? Tomorrow, remember?"

With a start, Lily realized that she had almost forgotten the plans. She and David were supposed to go on a picnic in Hershey's Woods tomorrow. Personally, she would've preferred anything to being alone with David, but what could she do? Nothing was working out the way she wanted it to.

_I'm stuck_, she realized. _James, where are you?_

_* * * *_

James walked over uncomfortably to the Muggle store in front of him. _Honestly_, he thought. _The things these muggles dream up. _He stood against the counter, holding a fistful of muggle money in front of him. It was paper money. Weird. A tall, ambling fellow strode up to the counter. "How may I help you?" he asked, sounding very bored.

"Could I buy a ditory, please?" James asked, tentatively. The man snorted. "A what?" he asked. 

"A ditory," James repeated, confused. "The book where people's addresses are listed." The man in front of him laughed. "A di-REC-tory, you mean? Sure, here you go." He plopped a huge yellow book onto the counter. James gulped. Now came the hard part: the money.

"And how much will this be?" he asked. "Three pounds thirty-three pence," he said, chomping on his gum. Gum. Another strange concept. James handed over a fistful of money and took the book in her hands. Time to track down Lily.

Ten minutes later, in the comfort of a shady tree, he ran his finger down the 'E' in the ditory. Di-REC-tory, apparently. "Evans, Evans," he murmured. At last he found Mr. Evan's name in minute letters. 'Harold Evans', the name said. '150 Stonehenge Drive'. Bingo. _Lily, here I come._

_* * * *_

**Yeah I know that was a little short, but I'm still thinking about what happens next. I'll post up the next part soon, I promise!!! Some notes:**

**- There will be no sequel to "Something Just Happens". Sorry, but I think I should just stop, it's carried on long enough. But I will be writing an epilogue, so stay tuned.**

**- I'm not sure if I should continue in case no one reads this fic...so if you want me to continue, review please??? Thanks!!!**

**Luv, **

**Green Eyes**


End file.
